Sugar
|artist = |from = |tvfilm = |year = 2014 |dlc = |mode = Duet |dg = Various |difficulty = Easy |effort = Low |nogm = 3 |nosm = |mc = |pc = Various |gc = Various |lc = |mashup = |alt = |pictos = 126 |kcal = |dura = 3:59 |nowc = Sugar |audio = |choreo = Céline Rotsenhttps://www.instagram.com/p/BoRrCQMhk8t/ |perf = in order of appearance Shirley Henault Julien Durand Cormier Claude Thibaut Orsoni Cassandra Markopoulos Daniel Park }}"Sugar" by is featured on . The routine also appears on Kids Mode. Apariencia de los Bailarines La rutina es presentada por un dueto. Los bailarines de este dueto son sacados de anteriores rutinas de , y cambian en los intervalos irregulares. Los duetos son, en orden de aparición: *''Drop the Mambo/''Love Me Again *''California Gurls/''Cake By The Ocean '' *Hot n Cold/''Rasputin *''PoPiPo'' (P3)/''Built For This'' *''Call Me Maybe/''I Gotta Feeling Sugar coach 1.png|J1 (C1) Sugar coach 2.png|J2 (C1) Fondo The background is a collage of multi-colored photos with white outlines that have decorations that change when the camera goes to another photo. There are also dancers from the routine dancing within the photos, with two wedding rings in front of the card. There is also a photo with a white floor, pink balloons with white polka dots, white flowers, and white presents. At the back, there are cakes, atop some of which there are coaches dancing. Two cupids can be seen shooting hearts in the nighttime scene. Gold Moves Hay 3 Gold Moves en esta rutina: Gold Moves 1 y 2: Dale un beso al bailarín contrario y muévete hacia el lado opuesto. P1 lo hace a la izquierda y P2 lo hace a la derecha. Gold Move 3:'Este es un movimiento Wave Gold que primero se realiza con P2 y luego con P1 . *'P2: Abra sus brazos 90 ° frente a su cuerpo, como si le estuviera diciendo a P1 que entre en sus brazos. *'P1:' Salta a P2. Sugar GM1.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 Sugar gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 2 in-game Sugar GM3.png|Gold Move 3 Sugar gm 3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Trivia *''Sugar'' is the fifth song by Maroon 5 in the series. *“S**t” is censored. *The orchestral instrumental version of Sugar was used as one of the songs in Ubisoft s E3 2018 press conference.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vHYtD8jWMTo&t=72m26s *''Sugar'' marks the fourth appearance of the coach first seen in Rasputin. *The pictogram colors for Drop The Mambo and Love Me Again are darker than in their respective original routines. Gallery Game Files sugar_cover_generic.png|''Sugar'' Sugar_cover_albumcoach.png| album coach tex1_64x64_m_63db4224190b3265_14.png| album background Sugar_banner_bkg.png| menu banner Sugar cover 1024.png| cover Sugar 1019.png|''Hot N Cold s avatar Sugar 1020.png|Rasputin s avatar Sugar 1021.png|Call Me Maybe s avatar Sugar 1022.png|I Gotta Feeling s avatar Sugar 1023.png|PoPiPo s avatar Sugar 1024.png|Built For This s avatar Sugar 1025.png|Drop the Mambo s avatar Sugar 1026.png|Love Me Again s avatar Sugar 1027.png|California Gurls s avatar Sugar 1028.png|Cake By The Ocean'' s avatar In-Game Screenshots Sugar omlripdavis.png|Score screen (7th-Gen) Others Sugar thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Sugar thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) postcard_sugar001.png|Postcard 1 postcard_sugar001_thumb.png|Postcard 1 (without logo) postcard_sugar002.png|Postcard 2 postcard_sugar002_thumb.png|Postcard 2 (without logo) postcard_sugar003.png|Postcard 3 postcard_sugar003_thumb.png|Postcard 3 (without logo) Videos Official Music Video Maroon 5 - Sugar Teasers Sugar - Gameplay Teaser (US) Sugar - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplay Just Dance 2019 Sugar - 5 stars Just Dance 2019 Kids Sugar References Site Navigation en:Sugar Categoría:Canciones Categoría:2010s Categoría:Canciones Pop Categoría:Canciones por Maroon 5 Categoría:Duetos Categoría:Duetos de Femenino y Masculino Categoría:Canciones en Just Dance 2019 Categoría:Duetos de Femenino y Femenino Categoría:Cassandra Markopoulos Categoría:Daniel Park Categoría:Thibaut Orsoni Categoría:Shirley Henault Categoría:Cormier Claude Categoría:Julien Durand Categoría:Modo Kids